The present invention relates generally to article-carrying devices, and more particularly provides a uniquely configured handle and strap apparatus for hand-carrying heavy and/or bulky articles such as packing boxes used in moving household goods.
As is well known, the hand-carrying of heavy and/or bulky articles not provided with integral handles can be a difficult, awkward and often uncomfortable task typically requiring the use of both hands. The hand-carrying of packing boxes, such as those used in housheold moves, is but one example of this problem.
One solution to this problem would be to simply tie a cord (or other flexible carrying member) around the packing box and then lift the box by the cord. For various reasons, however, this solution is not altogether satisfactory. For example, if the loaded packing box (or other article) is even moderately heavy, the cord soon begins to cause discomfort in the carrying hand or hands. Additionally, it can be a time-consuming task to tie and knot cords around each packing box to be carried.
A variety of article-carrying or hanging devices have heretofore been proposed, as exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,335,888; 1,916,793; 2,486,827; 2,819,923; 3,400,870; 3,554,417; and 4,558,896, which provide a flexible member, such as a strap, rope or cable, that may be wrapped around the article to be carried, and a handle or other rigid member associated in some manenr with the flexible member.
However, none of these conventional carrying devices adequately provide for the comfortable hand-carrying of heavy and/or bulky objects of widely varying sizes such as packing boxes. Specifically, such conventional hand-carrying devices either have only limited adjustment capability, are of relatively complex design, do not have handle portions which would be comfortable to use while carrying heavy loads, or are simply not designed for hand-carrying objects at all.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide improved apparatus for hand-carrying objects which eliminates or minimizes the above-mentioned and other problems and limitations typically associated with conventional hand-carrying devices.